Kiss with a Fist
by GFSista
Summary: Rocket was always violent. Sinedd was just there to fuel the fire. Rocket/Sinedd, set after season 2. The titular song is from Florence and the Machine, which I don't own.


**Kiss with a Fist**

Hello fellow writers! Just another Rocket/Sinedd fic for your reading entertainment. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyhting associated with Galactik Football

Warning: This story contains slash. If you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Sinedd raised his fist in the air. The buzzer rang through the air, signifying the end of the match. 4 – 3 to the Shadows. The stadium exploded with cheers. Sinedd took pleasure in sending smug glances in the Snow Kids direction. He sent a vicious smirk in Rocket's direction.

Rocket snarled as quietly as he could, his eyes lit up with a dangerous fire.

…

"Man this stinks." D'Jok said, stomping out of the locker room, with the rest of Snow Kids. The mood was gloomy as the Shadows had managed to foul everyone with the exception of Ahito.

"Tell me about it." Rocket grumbled, trying to nurse a bruise on his shoulder. His mind was far away, thinking about the match and that vicious foul he gave to Fulmugus. _"It was fair though,"_ Rocket thought _"He shouldn't have hit Tia."_

D'Jok looked at Rocket and said "That foul should have been called. You were on the floor!"

Rocket nodded in agreement, his face twisted with loathing. Tia gently nudged him and said "Rocket, do you need anything?" Snapping out of his thought of beating the Shadows single handed, Rocket vaguely smiled and replied "No… I could use some air though. I think I'll go for a walk. See you in the morning guys."

All the Snow Kids waved goodbye as Rocket went to the elevator. It wasn't unusual for Rocket to take long walks at night. Rocket arrived at the front of Aarch Academy and set off on his usual route.

…

Sinedd leaned over the balcony, taking in the landscape of the planet he left behind. Looking out into the distance, he glanced upon a lonely figure. On closer inspection, he saw that it was Rocket. Feeling smug and confident, he went outside to greet the midfielder.

Rocket walked along the path, his hands plunged into his pockets.

"How are you?" a familiar voice called out.

Rocket stopped. He was in no mood.

"You." Rocket replied.

"Like I said. How are you?" Sinedd said, moving closer to Rocket.

"No good thanks to you."

"What are you referring to? The match? Or Netherball." The last sentence wasn't a question; it was more of a fact. Rocket flinched at the reminder of the deadly sport.

"Why are you bringing that up again?" Rocket said.

"Because, you obviously seem affected. I mean, look at how you were on the pitch!" Anyone could have sensed the fake tone. It awakened an anger that Rocket wanted to leave dormant. Rocket felt a sudden urge to hit. To hurt.

"What do you mean 'affected'?"

"You fouled Fulmugus. He'll be walking around with a limp for at least a week." Sinedd leaned in, close enough so that Rocket could feel his breath on his face. "You obviously can't control yourself."

"I. Can. Control. Myself." He said through gritted teeth. Rocket was fed up of control. His uncle talked about it. Tia did. So did his therapist. Rocket had no doubt that the match would be classed as a 'major setback'.

"Can you?" Sinedd cocked an eyebrow. "Lovely foul though. Would have been better if you were on the Shadows. Or back in the Sph –" Sinedd stopped when he saw the look on Rocket's face.

His usually light golden eyes took on a dangerous glow. Without any warning, Rocket lifted his arm and gave Sinedd a smack around the face. Sinedd recoiled in shock, his bright red cheek contrasting with the rest of his face.

Not one to be bested, Sinedd reached into Rocket's personal space, grabbed his long hair and yanked it. _Hard_. Giving a cry of pain, Rocket yelled "Let go you filthy saukerl!"

"No."

Rocket responded by grabbing Sinedd by the chest and bringing him down to earth. Sinedd snarled. He threw a punch whilst Rocket tried to kick him in the leg.

It was vicious. Neither of the boys held back. Legs got kicked. Arms got punched. Scratches were drawn across skin. Out of all the punches being thrown, Rocket placed a well aimed kick at Sinedd's side. Sinedd gasped and doubled over in pain. Rocket wriggled out of Sinedd's grip, relishing the look of pain on Sinedd's face.

The Shadows striker cursed himself for allowing Rocket to see him in pain. After the episode with his ankle in the Sphere, he vowed not to let anyone get to him again. And here he was, curled up in the snow, vaguely seeing Rocket's smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"You ba –"

Rocket cut him off by giving Sinedd a fierce kiss. Needless to say, Sinedd was in shock. Rocket broke away abruptly only to go back for another one. He was more forceful, deepening the angle and exploring Sinedd's mouth. Sinedd sat in the snow, dumbfounded. Rocket broke away and licked his lips slowly. "Let's finish where we left off."

If there was going to be control, Rocket was going to be the one to dish it out.

…

Sinedd's eyes opened very slowly. He was in his hotel room, completely naked underneath his bed sheet. Turning to his side, he saw a person on the edge of his bed. Then all of the memories of last night came flooding back to him.

"You." Sinedd spat.

"Good morning." Rocket said casually, dabbing at a scar on his shoulder. "Do you always scratch people while having sex?"

Sinedd's eyes widened. He didn't expect Rocket to be talking about last night so flippantly. "Why?" Sinedd asked.

Rocket shoved his shirt over his head and roamed around the room, looking for his coat. Sinedd looked at him intently. He didn't know how to handle Rocket. Last night, he was violent and dominating.

"Why did you… What about your little girlfriend?"

Rocket found his coat and shrugged it on. Ignoring Sinedd gave him a strong sense of satisfaction.

The midfielder walked towards the door and gave Sinedd a smirk. "See you round."

Sinedd didn't get an explanation. He wasn't sure that he wanted one.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

GFSista xx


End file.
